1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to amusement devices, and in particular to a device which performs an amusing series of events.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, various amusement devices have been proposed to generate a series or chain reaction of events. Many such devices have also proven useful in the teaching of various scientific principles as well as providing the fun and enjoyment for its players. Amusement devices of this type have also been used as timing devices, for example, in a game apparatus, since the occurrence of the chain reaction or series of events usually occurs within a predetermined period of time. One such device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,298,692. The present invention provides a new and improved amusement device within this category.